Haven
by BlackAndWhiteAudrey
Summary: What happened after the kiss? How will it change the relationships between the trio? Each chapter set in a different character's POV.
1. MILES

**MILES**

Miles had just come to the end of another tedious round on the wards. Since all the ugly business concerning Sister Livesey, there had been a downcast mood lingering throughout the hospital, and it was high time for cigarette which was well overdue.

Upon stepping outside the tent, he observed the silhouette of a certain Miss Treveleyan entering the trees. Sighing, he threw the cigarette to the ground, did she now know the dangers she exerted upon herself wandering through the woods alone? _Damn it. _Swiftly, he followed her- intending to (a) discover where she was going, and (b) perhaps gain some ground with some mild flirtation.

She walked briskly, to the point at which it made Miles smile as to what on earth she could be doing out here. Finally her pace slowed, Miles was about to confront her but he then saw something not often seen. Miss Trevelyan smiled. It was a flirtatious smile, one with fluttered eyelids and a knowing look that could only be displayed by lovers.

Curiosity at Trevelyan's choice highly intrigued him. He had made so many attempts, using every trick in the book to charm her, and yet none had prevailed. What did this chap have he didn't?

Her secret fellow emerged, from his uniform he was an officer- so it wasn't his station she dismissed. Perhaps he was more good looking? Hardly probable. His face was now visible behind the leaves… Tom. It was… _Tom_? From his knowledge neither had ever had much interest in each other, why hadn't Tom confided in him? Probably because he knew that Miles also liked Kitty, and hospital romances were strictly forbidden.

Miles sighed, the way they looked at each other … how could he interrupt that?


	2. KITTY

**KITTY**

He was nervous. Him! The same man who had countless times been sharp with others- including herself, always assured in his work… and now he was _nervous_. She was unable to stop the small smile which diffused across her face. She had been unsure as to if he would come or not, after everything that had happened she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, but here he was- early.

As she approached closer the smile spread, unable to contain the euphoric feeling which now encompassed her. Tom closed the distance between them, and when he took of his hat, revealed his sea blue eyes which made her pause – lost in their trance.

He on the other hand, seemed to be frantically searching her face for something…desire perhaps? Until finally his eyes fixed on her lips, and passionately met them with his.

Kitty was taken aback for a moment, before finally letting go of all her troubles and giving in to the sheer bliss of the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He too held her tightly, surrounding her with his strong arms- his hands pressing against her back

It was as if they suddenly couldn't get close enough to each other, the previous months' torment of desire and longing finally being released.

When they parted reluctantly, both were out of breath as they gazed into each other's eyes, smiling. But then the smile left Tom's lips as he lifted his hand and tenderly brushed her cheek. They bowed their heads together, their foreheads touching, as they breathed each other in. The entire world came to a standstill. It was just them and the birds, and the breeze blowing softly through the trees.


	3. TOM

**TOM**

Tom entered the tent with the smile still lingering on his face. It seemed like forever since the mist of prosperity had lingered over him, promising future wonders. Miles was reading his latest issue of 'Picture Reel', lounged on his unmade bed.

"Nice walk?" he called without looking up.

"Fine, yeah" Tom replied, taking off his cap and jacket before sitting on his tool to type. The fluid tap of keys to paper filled the loud silence of the tent.

"Anything you want to tell me?" asked Miles, finally putting his magazine down and facing Tom.

The tapping stopped, momentarily, before beginning once more.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it doesn't do to bottle things up, and we both know at one point or another you're going to tell me anyway- you always do."

Tom closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You saw didn't you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. There I was finishing my shift on the wards, when I saw a suspicious Miss Trevelyan entering the trees; I followed out of true curiosity"

Tom wasn't quite sure how to respond, instead staring at a pile of books near his bed – one out of line with the rest. Miles must have brushed them on his way to his own bed. He suppressed the urge to correct it.

"So how was your mid-afternoon rendezvous, I have to say…"

"I know you liked her, Miles"

Miles scoffed, smiling. "Please, I was never going to get anywhere- the war would be over by the time I did anyway."

Tom smiled slightly. How was it that Miles was cheering him up, when it should have been the other way around? He looked up then, to see the best friend he'd ever had smiling right back at him.

"So tell me: how did you do it? Or is driven and abrupt simply her type?"


	4. KITTY 2

**KITTY**

Entering ward 3, Kitty balanced the overflowing laundry basket on her hip, occasionally leaning over to pick up the odd piece of linen. At the opposite end was the group of 6 tommies which came in the previous week- being their typical rowdy selves.

"Ey, it's ya nurse Eddie!"

"Nar she's mine mate!"

"Oi, get in line!"

Kitty rolled he eyes, shaking her head as they all erupted into fits of laughter at their jokes.

"Lookin' lovely as ever Miss"

"Why thank you Private Wilson, I wish I could say the same to you"

This earned even more laughter, as the boys all clapped Private Eddie Wilson on the back. They were a cheerful lot, apparently from Yorkshire, and they fitted quite nicely into the loud and bold stereotype- there was never a dull moment when in their presence. They would be gone soon though, only here for minor shrapnel injuries.

Kitty began the task of folding the boundless sheets and linen she had picked up, ready to be taken to wash.

Just then, Tom entered at the opposite entrance- in the same swagger he always used while on the wards. The two of them shared a brief glance and secret smile before turning away.

"Ya see lads, the only reason she's in 'ere is to control her undying love for me –otherwise she couldn't cope! Aint that true nurse? "

"Keep telling yourself that, Private" she replied. In the corner of her eye she saw Tom try to hide his smile, obviously very amused by this topic.

"Nay, you ought to be careful Eddie! Do you honestly expect a lass like that not to have a fella?"

"I'd sort him out, 'cause there's no love that could match ours, ay nurse?"

"Captain, I think you need to take Private Williams off his medication- it's obviously making him delirious."

And with that she picked up the (now folded) linen, and left the ward- which was now exploding with shouts and laughter. The tommies all mocking their comrade –sat with his arms folded, as if in disbelief of losing the upper hand in their banter.

As she finally stepped outside, Kitty heard the voice of Tom bellow "Alright, you've had your fun now settle down!" though she could tell he was struggling to keep composure. It was lucky it wasn't Miles' shift; forget any reprimand– he would have joined in!


End file.
